Turning Page
by AeardolHira2078
Summary: Fluffy drabble. This is the "morning after" Korra is reunited with Asami for the first time in season 4. Slightly AU, rated for the lemon in chapter 2 that is more of a prequel for chapter one.
1. Wake Up

**Hullo my beautiful fictioners :) This is my first fanfic with this account, and also my very first uploaded effort into the Avatar universe. I might make a lemony chapter after this if it gets enough attention. This chapter is totally a fluffy drabble, but later chapters would be much more detailed and therefor longer.**

**I recommend listening to "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last while reading, as it was what inspired this short fic. Enjoy!**

Whenever a pain of fear managed to crack its way into the delicate fissures of what was their relationship, Korra had only need to brush a finger against Asami's in order to soothe the crystal seas that crashed in the aftermath of a once terrible storm. The gesture was simple, sublime, and sacred. The touch was enough to stop a heart and keep it beating all in the same moment. Asami thought of this as she ran a thumb over Korra's stomach. She was propped up on an elbow so as to hover slightly over her lover's form, watching the young avatar with fixed fascination.

Korra was drifting in and out of consciousness, dwelling in her dreams that were painted with moonlight over a bare back and caresses so soft they were almost painful. She was not quite awake enough to distinguish if these were fantasy or memory; the magic too blissful to be fact, yet too unique to be fantasy.

A warmth behind her shifted, leaving Korra feeling exposed and at a loss in her half-conscious state. A hand withdrew itself from her stomach, dragging across her skin in such a way that Korra completely woke.

Korra opened her eyes to see the face of Asami Sato hovering over her own, the paler woman's nose dipping down to gently nudge the young Avatar's. Asami's eyes were a mesmerizing green, seeming to catch the exact color that was an impossibility to the tree's leaves' swaying in the wind outside the apartment. Once Asami had complimented Korra's eyes as being blue like the ocean, and feeling pressured to answer back with something equally romantic, Korra blurted out that Asami's eyes are like the color of the algae that existed on the rocks by the shore, so the ocean and algae should be together. It sounded completely ridiculous and pathetic to Korra's reddening ears, but Asami's face grew into a contagious grin and Korra inwardly gave a sigh of relief. She didn't want to scare off the heiress _this _early, not at all, if it could be avoided.

The darker girl blinked blearily up at Asami, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "I told you I'm not a morning person."

"Not even for me?" Asami answered playfully, then got a whiff of her own morning breath and quickly sprung up a hand to cover her mouth in embarrassment. Deep down, there was a part of Asami that felt as if she were walking on a rope pulled taut, a wrong word or gesture would cause Korra to pick up an air scooter and flee, under the pretense of "saving the world" or other such technicalities, as Korra had done in the past. The night before had been wonderful, almost dreamlike in its quality. Asami did not want to risk spoiling its magic.

With one arm Korra reached up to pull Asami's hand away from her mouth, and with the other hand Korra cupped Asami's jaw as she placed a lingering, soft kiss on the heiress' lips.

Apprehension now soothed, Asami returned the kiss, eyes closing tightly as if she could will the moment into tarrying a little bit longer.

Korra dimly noted how time itself seemed to muddle and swirl with the soft touch of Asami's mouth on her own. Korra had no knowledge of the passing of time, she had no need for it. The magic existing in that moment seemed to make up for the sensation of completely discombobulating elation.

"Morning." Korra murmured against Asami's mouth, then felt the buzz of a chuckle against her lips as the hand on the Asami's jaw refused to allow the heiress to pull away from the kiss. Finally, after a giggle herself, Korra released Asami and allowed the older woman to retreat.

"Morning." Asami replied nonchalantly, laying her head on Korra's shoulder as a leg entwined itself with the Avatar's.

"Ugh, you're an early riser." Korra complained, even as she leaned her face down into Asami's hair, taking a deep breath. "And to top it all off, when you wake up your breath is _terrible_." Asami's hair smelled like a Juneberry at its ripened peak. Perhaps Korra could live off of a scent alone.

"I fell asleep first last night. I wanted to see you dreaming. You looked beautiful."

Despite the events of the night prior, Korra still flushed in embarrassment from the compliment. This was a wonder to Asami, seeing as Korra had always been a confident-even brash- person. To see the young avatar in such a vulnerable and nervous state was a picture more beautiful than the world's most tremendous artist could paint. Korra herself was a creation more magnificent than anything Asami or her father could have invented, Raava or no Raava.

Korra readjusted so that she was lying face to face with the heiress, their noses once more brushing.

"I think my breath is worse." Korra whispered, falling into the peaceful hush that seemed to have taken ahold of them. Asami looked into the wide twin seas that were studying her, finding that they seemed to glow even when Korra wasn't in the avatar state.

"I don't care." Asami murmured with a laugh, and the green eyed girl lifted her head slightly and tilted it so as to lightly and ever-so-softly, bring their lips together.

Korra's hand rose to cup Asami's jaw with the softest abandon, and Asami's fingers lifted and ran over the bare skin of Korra's side, relishing in the shudder that ran through the avatar's frame. The skin was soft, surprisingly soft over the muscle that Asami knew to be underneath the dark layers.

"I love you, Asami." Korra murmured, their kisses so gentle that the air from the words tickled the heiress' lips.

Asami gently shushed her and broke the kiss to lean her forehead against her lover's, gathering her breath before taking the wandering hand and wrapping it around Korra's back to bring her even closer. No matter the physical proximity, the two women could never succeed in completely submersing themselves in the other. It wasn't humanly possible for two mortal people.

Korra's hand reached behind her back to brush a finger against the hand that was by her spine.

Despite all that had happened the previous night, the gesture was more intimate than anything Asami had experienced. Biting her lip, Asami slowly entwined her ring finger with Korra's, then worked to fold their fingers in a gesture of kinship and love that was older than time itself.

It seemed that a touch from Korra would always be Asami's undoing.


	2. Immunity

IMMUNITY

**A/N I've never written a femslash smut before. :) BUT I will do my best. They're my OTP of Legend of Korra so I can't just let this opportunity pass! Also, I am still freaking out about the series finale. KORRASAMI FOR LIFE. Being a member of the LGBT community myself, the fact they had a lesbian couple on my favorite show of all time, meant soooooo much. My best friend was with me at the time and she couldn't understand why I was crying so hard, hahaha. **

**Enjoy guys!**

Air was filtering through Korra's hair, pulling a particularly short wisp of it onto her cheek, a ticklish sensation that irked the young avatar greatly. Though, strangely, she did not immediately make a move to tuck back the source of the irritation. In a strange, wearisome and masochistic sort of way, she relished the discomfort. She was feeling guilt that wouldn't remove itself from the hardened ball in the pit of her stomach, a heaviness that had nothing to do with the metallic poison that had recently been pulled from her veins. Throughout the entire day, it had turned and gained weight like a rolling snowball.

Even before returning to Republic City and acknowledging her pain head on, Korra had felt guilty for ignoring all of her friend's letters. She knew they cared deeply for her and were only trying to include her in their lives, and naturally they wished for their effort to be returned. However, it wasn't. To pick up a pen and reply to their messages was acknowledging a bitter piece of herself that Korra wished to hide from: Sorrow, regret, and resentment. Underneath it all, Korra was _jealous_. She yearned for the ability to return to her daily life as if the Red Lotus were no more than an unhappy memory, something she could easily pick herself up and walk away from, when in reality she was so damaged that she literally could not even stand on her own. The once strong Korra was reduced to nothing more than crippled water tribe girl who was so weak she couldn't even acknowledge her own friends' success.

She couldn't even acknowledge Asami.

"_I hope you haven't been waiting long…"_

_ A breathless laugh in return. "Only three years!" _

Korra bit her lip and crouched on the balcony, then completely fell into a sitting position when her legs proved sore from the battle with Kuvira. She could easily do another healing session on the bruised muscles of her thighs, but Korra felt too strongly that she deserved the pain that was coming her way. She folded her legs up into her chest, taking a deep breath in before letting it out, watching the air whirl into a spiral in a trick she had mastered during her travels. It was difficult to see on a sunny day, best seen on a moonlit night such as this one. The shadows complimented the smoke that Korra managed to breathe into the swirls to make it more visible. She coughed a bit afterward, the process being a little uncomfortable, but it was a welcome distraction.

The swirl dissipated a foot or two away from the railing of the balcony, smoke furling out into the city moving beneath her. Artificial lights twinkled and Sato Mobiles blared, a chorus that Korra had dearly missed. From the Sato Mansion balcony, Korra could see Air Temple Island in the distance. She inwardly wondered if Meelo was as hard to get to bed as he had been when he was small.

A Sato Mobile was approaching the mansion, Korra noticed with a furrow of her brow. It had to be Asami's, which surprised Korra since Asami had left what had to be under twenty minutes ago. Asami had been kind to offer Korra a place to stay at her mansion, (Air Temple Island brought a Déjà vu that Korra wasn't ready to sleep in) and for a brief moment, Korra had selfishly and foolishly thought that perhaps things could return as they had been before she had left for the South Pole. Perhaps she and Asami could pick up where they had left off and Asami not hate her as Korra feared. All Korra wanted was for a good hour long, private discussion with the heiress on what had changed since Korra had left; or more what hadn't changed. The questions burned in her mind, the most singeing one that she felt already had its answer. _Asami had moved on._

Then when the two women arrived at the mansion, Asami curtly but courteously instructed a maid to show Korra to her room, then promptly returned to the Sato Mobile before driving back out the gates, alone, as she always did when she was upset. Korra didn't get a chance to say a word, Asami had already answered every unspoken question.

The mobile parked in front of the mansion, and there was the shuttering sound of it being shut off. Yet Asami did not emerge. There was no movement from inside it, as far as Korra could see. Only silence.

Eventually Korra's eyes were drooping with her exhaustion, back and neck aching with the force she was using to peer between the bars of the balcony. There had been no change in the situation and Korra wondered if the heiress was simply going to spend the night in the backseat. Finally, the avatar called it quits and headed back into the guest bedroom, which happened to be two floors above Asami's suite. It hadn't been much of a surprise to her when the maid lead her to the bedroom farthest from the heiress'; Asami had already made it very clear that their relationship was no longer romantic.

Korra laid down on the bed, finding its softness unsettling after all that time sleeping on the road. However, she was too world weary to move from it, and it seemed to be swallowing her anyway as if the covers had grown a mouth. She didn't remember Asami's bed being like this.

Korra turned over on her side-quite a feat seeing as the mattress was attempting to consume her-and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come.

What sleep she did accomplish was fitful, tossed and turned with uncomfortable dreams of being swallowed up by the earth. Somehow they weren't nightmarish, only unsettling like an incredibly uncomfortable conversation. Thankfully, Zaheer did not manage to make it into them.

Or perhaps he didn't get the chance.

Korra startled awake at the sound of the door opening. She sat up, pushing a fallen hair out of her bleary eyes.

The ball in her stomach did a little jump when the form of the heiress came into her vision. Asami's shoulders were slouched and her posture seemed as tired as Korra felt. Asami's arms folded, clutching themselves in what reminded Korra of a frightened child.

"Why do you always have to keep your room _so damn cold_?" Asami got out through her teeth.

"I always like it cold." Korra answered groggily, before swinging her legs off of the bed, facing away from Asami. She got to her feet, (Though Korra did not see it, Asami instinctively stepped forward to assist her, then stopped as she realized that the avatar could walk again; she was no longer needed.) then strode to the balcony doors to shut them with a quiet _click_.

"Better?" Korra asked, turning to face the heiress. Her dark cheeks were visibly pink, despite the poorly lit room.

Asami didn't answer, merely stared at the ground a moment. Then her brow furrowed, glancing up to meet Korra's eyes. Korra struggled to hold it, her last encounter before today's with the heiress having been filled half-hearted replies and unmet gazes.

"Why did you reply?" Asami asked. Korra blinked in surprise. Out of every possible statement or question, she hadn't expected this. "To my letter, I mean." Asami added, her eyes never wavering.

"I thought you wanted me to." Korra replied, confusion evident in her voice, arms slightly extended in an open manner while Asami's remained tightly folded.

"Well yeah, but a little earlier on would've been nice." Asami said hotly. "Everything was going _okay_ until I got that letter in the mail..."

"Well I'm sorry for messing up whatever you had going on." A little irritation was evident in Korra's voice.

"You hadn't even bothered to send me a postcard since you had left, and I thought I was finally ready to move on."

"Asami, have you been drinking?" Korra asked all of a sudden, surprised.

"No." Asami laughed, shaking her head. "I'm just that pissed off."

"Well then why did you let me stay here? I could've found somewhere else." Korra sat back down on her bed, too weary to fight.

Asami deflated a bit, scuffing the ground with the toe of her shoe. "I know for a fact Mako hasn't gotten laid in a year and is as horny as a rabaroo."

Korra felt a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. "The guy will never admit how shy he is."

"I didn't think that would turn out well. Mako trying to get into your pants might not be the welcome you wanted."

Korra was fully smiling now. "Somebody jealous?"

Asami's face hardened and Korra regretted her words. "It wouldn't make sense for me to be."

"Yeah, I guess not." Korra sighed in defeat, resting her elbows on her knees and holding her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Asami. I'm sorry I hurt you. You helped me climb out of the deepest trench I had ever sunken into, and then I opted out like the pathetic avatar I am." Korra shook her head, running her fingers through her shortened hair.

There was a moment of silence before Asami broke it.

"I wish you had taken me with you." She said softly, walking towards Korra and then sitting next to her on the bed. "I wanted to help."

"You already had, more than you'll ever know. I was able to get close to someone again." Korra turned her head a little to smile at the heiress. Asami didn't meet her eyes, her gaze was distant, but the corners of her lips were turning up.

"Where did you go?" Korra asked suddenly. "When you took off in the Sato Mobile." She clarified.

"I was _attempting _to go find a bar to drink my troubles away."

A laugh burst out from Korra. "So you have been drinking. It surprises me you would drive under the influence."

"No, I just ended up on a drive. I needed time to think and cool off." Asami leaned back on the bed, a sigh filtering out through her nose.

Korra chewed on the side of her lip as she spoke. "When we had lunch with Mako and ended up having to save Prince Boo-"

"Prince _Wu_." Asami corrected with a faint laugh. The sound was delicate and pure to Korra's ears.

"Prince Woohoo, whatever. Anyway, even though things were originally kind of rocky I thought we were at least going to be some sort of okay."

Asami was silent.

"Not that we have to be together." Korra said suddenly, feeling a little flash of heat touch her neck. "I mean, at least good….friends." The avatar winced at her wording, it sounded ridiculously lame to her reddening ears.

There was no reply, only the sound of Korra's heightened breathing and the distant noise of the city.

"I don't think friends is ever going to be an option again." Asami said quietly. Korra felt the ball in her stomach grow so heavy it competed with the weight of Zaheer's poison.

"What do you mean," Korra began with dread, but suddenly Asami had taken Korra's face in her hands and pressed her lips against the avatar's soundly.

In the time she had been gone, Korra had often reminisced of the sensation of the heiress' lips on her own. It wasn't like kissing Mako, whose kisses were submissive and chapped. Asami's mouth was incredibly soft, yet still held a force that could rival Raava's. It wasn't an ability that Asami was aware she possessed, per say, more of heart-stopping, jelly-leg inducing power that wiped Korra's mind of any coherency that could have been possible before Asami's touch. It was purely incidental, and after all this time, Asami was still oblivious. The nonbender's hands were shaking but firm as they held onto Korra's face, as if a part of her was convinced that the avatar was going to push her away.

_In what world would that happen?_

Asami pulled away, their lips parting noisily. Korra breathed her name, eyes closed, trying to savor the moment.

"I was upset because even after all this time, I never stopped feeling this way about you. I don't think I can ever _just _be your friend, Korra."

"I know I've hurt you, but Asami…." Korra reached for Asami's mouth this time, pressing their lips together lightly before pulling away. "I'm willing to try to make it up."

"You were hurt, you were only trying to feel better."

This wasn't a subject Korra wanted to engage in, she wanted to go back to kissing Asami. So, she did just that.

Asami didn't seem to protest as Korra rejoined their mouths again, and then again. It was the heiress who first pressed her tongue against the avatar's lip, a silent bid for what was acceptable on this night of reunion. Korra gladly opened her mouth, relishing in the taste of Asami that filled her mouth. Her fantasies and reminiscing were nothing compared to this sweet, sweet reality. The sensation of Asami's mouth was so soft and welcoming; her hair smelled of the Juneberry perfume her mother had worn that she still put on after all these years. Korra tangled her fingers in the dark locks, one hand reaching behind Asami's neck to pull out the low ponytail she seemed to be wearing these days. Hair spilled out over Asami's shoulders, so Korra used the desire to move her kisses down Asami's neck as an excuse to bury her face in the scent.

The heiress' breath caught at the sensation of Korra's gentle nips along her throat, then gave a sigh as the avatar ceased her ministrations to instead wrap her arms around Asami's waist and nuzzle her face against the exposed skin. Korra was content to simply stay like this forever, she had missed Asami Sato more than she had words to describe. Her journey had been a fruitful one, full of self-discovery and healing, but this was what she truly wanted for herself, for _Korra_.

"Thank you, Asami." Korra murmured, then gave a yelp as Asami pushed her back onto the bed. Asami straddled her hips, green eyes burning with a heat that could compete with a fire bender's. Korra felt her mouth go dry at the intensity of the Sato's gaze; she opened her mouth to possibly say something along the lines of: _we don't have to do this if you don't want to_; but Asami was enjoying her newfound power and took Korra's lips hungrily.

Korra's surprise and hesitation began to rapidly fade as Asami's mouth pressed insistently against her own. She returned each kiss, hands coming up to trace Asami's sides as the heiress moved down to Korra's jaw, then her neck. Korra bit her lip to withhold any possible mewling that might have broken through the haze that was now beginning to fog her mind. Then one of Asami's hands came to clutch the side of Korra's breast, kneading it roughly, and after a quick intake of breath she regained some sense.

"Wait, wait, wait." Korra laughed breathlessly, though her hands had come to Asami's stocking clad legs, hands clutching the flesh.

"What?" Asami asked, a teasing yet frustrated tone in her voice. She brought her face back up to Korra's, brushing their lips together briefly.

"Slow down! I missed you, I want to enjoy this." Korra trailed her hands slowly up Asami's stomach, bypassing her breasts to stroke her shoulder blades.

"Avatar Korra wants to slow down?" Asami asked incredulously, if slightly breathlessly.

"Mm-hmm" Korra affirmed as she pressed her lips into the hollow of Asami's throat. Asami did not like these arrangements at all, she was actually rather hurt by Korra's reluctance, thinking Korra was no longer attracted to her in that way. After all, her body _had _changed in the past few years, nothing too extreme, but her slightness had matured into more womanly curves, which she originally had supposed to be a good thing. However, her train of thought was quickly interrupted when Korra took her off guard and switched their positions, the avatar now on top.

Asami didn't get a chance to voice her surprise at this shift, only give a slight moan when Korra's grip tightened on her waist and she dragged her lips tantalizingly across Asami's bared collar, then moved down her shoulder, pulling the sleeve of her shirt off the skin.

"I just want to be with you tonight." Korra sighed.

"Korra," Asami took the avatar's face in her hands, pulling it up to make eye contact. Blue seas met mint oceans, and for a moment Asami couldn't remember what she wanted to say. Her eyes fluttered close when Korra leaned down to give a soothing kiss.

"Korra." Asami repeated, cupping Kora's face in her hands. "I've waited three years. Don't make me wait any longer."

Korra felt her heart tighten as the guilt made its reappearance again, pushing up her stomach and settling in her throat with its thickness. The way Asami was gazing up at her, it reminded Korra of when she was still in recovery and had woken with a nightmare. Through her fit of screams and sobs, the scent of Juneberry wafted into her senses; the sensation of a cool hand pushing back the matted hair on her forehead. As Korra began to fully wake, she realized she was clutching onto an arm in a vicelike grip, Asami's arm. As she eased her grip, she opened her eyes to gaze at Asami's concerned, exhausted face. The expression she wore then was the expression she wore now, a pained loyalty despite the weariness that seemed to weigh down her entire body.

Biting her lip, the Korra leaned her forehead against the heiress' to whisper the words at the forefront of her mind.

"I love you, Asami."

To Korra's surprise, Asami laughed. "I've been waiting three years to hear you say that again." Then Asami pushed her face upward to meet Korra's mouth, all pretense of gentleness gone. The ball of guilt that had been residing in the avatar turned into a liquid fire that had been submerged for years, never coming fully to the surface until this moment. Asami's tongue was flicking to meet Korra's, and she had arched her back _just so _and her breasts were pressing against Korra's- which had grown fuller, Korra noted in the back of her mind, while Korra's own breasts had slimmed down.

Reaching down with a surprisingly steady hand, Korra caressed the side of Asami's breast through the cloth but underneath the shawl she was wearing, then grabbed it more fully when she heard the heiress' breath catching. Deciding the red shawl was the first thing to go, she reached to the front to undo the buttons that held it in place. Asami maneuvered so as to undo the belt wrapped around her waist.

"What purpose did this serve?" Korra asked playfully, voice muffled as she bit down on Asami's ear.

"Sh." Asami hushed, assisting Korra in removing her blouse. Korra ran her fingers over the exposed skin greedily, feeling the milky smoothness of it and bringing her mouth down to place kisses along the naval area. Despite all this time, Asami still tasted the _exact _same, a sweetly intoxicating saltiness that always worked as an aphrodisiac made specifically for the avatar.

Though Asami was loving Korra's attention, she wanted to be able to touch and feel the other woman more than she wanted air to breathe. So she gently pushed Korra over before resuming her position on top, undoing Korra's fur wrap and then impatiently pulling up the blue top. Her mouth went dry when she saw that Korra wore no upper wrappings. Korra's face felt very warm and she resisted the urge to cover her breasts self-consciously. She didn't used to be this nervous of her body but she was aware she bore new scars, had a new shape…

"I…I didn't want to put on a night shirt, I had missed this shirt. So I just took off the wrapp-…_oh_!" Asami hadn't given Korra time to finish, she had fastened her mouth around a nipple which immediately hardened under Asami's attentions. The heat of the heiress' mouth obliterated any sort of insecurity in Korra, a shudder running through her stomach when she felt Asami's teeth clench around it slightly, then her tongue swirl around the peak. She pulled away to nip at the underside of Korra's breast before tracing the shape of its twin with her lips. Soft kisses were brushed along the sensitive skin, then a light tongue, making Korra's hairs rise with gooseflesh and want.

The non-bender's ears perked to the sound of her name leaving the avatar's mouth. She rose up from Korra's chest to meet her lips, which were hungrily devoured in return. Almost clumsily, Korra reached around Asami's midriff to unhook the lacey bra that was keeping their torsos from touching. It was slightly difficult to maneuver, evidently the style had changed slightly since she had last tried to undress Asami. But eventually, the straps came undone and Asami's bare chest was revealed to Korra's darkened eyes.

Korra wasn't sure what she wanted to do first; she longed to caress Asami's breasts with her greedy hands, she ached to take one of them into her mouth and _taste_, but most of all, she wanted to bring the heiress as close as they were physically capable of in that moment.

Asami let out a breathless chuckle when she felt Korra's hands tugging her skirt down, and then slowly caressed her stocking clad legs before removing those as well. Asami moved to rid Korra of her leggings, but the impatient water tribe girl was already doing just that, leaving the two of them in just their underwear. Evidently this proved to be close enough contact for Korra, who immediately wrapped her legs around the heiress' hips and arms around shoulders to bring their bodies flush against each other. Asami's eyes closed as her heart hammered in her chest at the sensation of their breasts pressed together, Korra bit her lip to stifle a whimper.

The suppressed noise reached Asami's ears, thus unleashing a determination to make Korra let herself go the way she had always seemed to in the past. Maneuvering an arm around the avatar's limbs, she found the-_incredibly _warm-space that laid between Korra's legs, and cupped her lightly, teasingly.

A moan was released into the night, sending a tremor through Asami's core. She pressed her fingers more firmly against Korra through the underwear, working the moisture that was practically dripping through. She prodded gently, rubbing and caressing the extremely sensitive area, relearning how Korra liked to be touched.

"Asami," Korra said breathlessly, catching the pale hand with her own. Asami looked back up at her lover, brow furrowing. Korra's oceanic eyes sent a different sort of tremor through her soul, one that made the hand that was not between Korra's leg shake from where it supported her body weight. The avatar smiled softly up at the heiress before joining their lips briefly, tenderly, the urgency suddenly seeming to filter out of the situation.

Suddenly, Asami's world flipped as Korra turned them over, slowly and sensually crawling to straddle the heiress. "Let me love you first." Korra murmured, dragging her lips down Asami's chest to take an erect nipple into her mouth. Asami bit her lip as Korra sucked gently, fingers entwining in the chocolate hair to keep herself from exploding from sheer pleasure. The water tribe woman's hand went to caress Asami's bare side, tenderly drawing circles in lazy patterns. There was a pang of nostalgia in the act; it had always been an uncharacteristic motion from the regularly impatient avatar, the slow and gentle draw of her fingers on Asami's flesh. Tears pushed out of Asami's eyes that she hoped Korra would not notice.

Lifting Asami's hips, Korra pulled down the dark underwear before removing her own. Now they were left in literally nothing, simply human against human. Korra took a minute to run her hands down the non-bender's body, wanting to feel every dip that she had to offer. Then Asami moaned her name, and Korra could not deny either of them any longer. Swiftly, she placed her dark head between the heiress' legs, and enveloped the other woman into her mouth.

Asami cried out in pleasure as she felt Korra's hot mouth greedily moving along her most private zone, as if she was trying to taste every piece of her she could access. It was almost sloppy, but it happened to be exactly what Asami wanted…_needed._

Then an impossibly warm tongue came out and flicked her clit, which resulted in a near sobbing cry, fingers gripping the sheets so tightly her knuckles were as pale as snow. The torture was sweet and terrible; Asami knew she needed _more._

She had barely vocalized her desire when she felt a finger press itself as deep as the body awaiting it would accept. A second followed suit, curving against the bundle of nerves that laid at the roof. A brief moment of discomfort pushed itself into Asami's senses, but then Korra was licking her clit again, helping ease the over-sensitivity of her sweet spots.

Korra was beside herself with the feeling of wet, silken walls squeezing her fingers. The taste of her lover sent a spiking battle of both lust, nostalgia, and most of all, a leg crippling love that had shaken Korra from their very first kiss. When Asami's hands roughly gathered in her hair, she began sucking none-too-gently on the bundle of nerves above her entrance, pushing her fingers into the welcoming body at the fastest and hardest pace she could muster. After a few moments of Asami's walls constricting tighter and tighter around Korra, they began to shudder as a release was reached, finally leaping over that cliff into ecstasy. Korra glanced up at the heiress' face, feeling overcome with arousal at the gaping mouth and flushed neck of orgasm. Asami's teeth were pearly in the moonlight, her face so beautifully scrunched that Korra climbed up her body while one hand rubbed at Asami's sweet spot to prolong the climax-pressing a kiss to the older woman's mouth, her cheek, her jaw, her ear, her nose.

Asami laid there for a moment, tasting her own essence on Korra's mouth, allowing her body to recuperate after such an intense orgasm. She could still feel the electric waves pushing through her body, could feel her thighs quivering. She had not come that hard in a very long time. A sense of peace and contentment was thrumming through her blood now, but that quickly began to harden when the sensation of Korra's turgid nipples-pressed against Asami's chest- excited her once more.

Korra let out an exclamation of surprise when Asami suddenly attacked, capturing the avatar's mouth in her own, tongue pushing through lips and teeth. The heiress wasted no time, moving down Korra's body to run a finger along her folds teasingly.

Later, when Korra felt her body tense and then release in the sweetest way physically possible for a human, (Asami always knew _exactly _how to set the pace for the most intense orgasm) a sob broke through her throat, hand clutching at raven locks as her legs clamped down around fair shoulders. Nonsense bubbled from her lips, exclamations of love and regret and promises for a future of forever. Though Korra could not see it, Asami was smiling from the place between the avatar's legs, tears trailing down her jaw to land on tan thighs. She pressed a trembling kiss against the mass of curls above Korra's flower, then slid up her body to clutch her lover in a bruising grip.

Time passed where the two women simply held each other, whispering into skin and hair; always promises that were much too large to make at a time such at this, but they could not help themselves. It didn't matter if Kuvira decided to invade Republic City tomorrow and destroy them all, in the moment their heated flesh and rapidly beating hearts was all that they needed to survive.

Eventually exhaustion began to play a strong role in Korra's mind, and though she fought it to stay awake in what she suspected was already a dream, Asami's light humming and finger tracing her nose and cheeks lulled the water tribe girl into a peaceful slumber that was filled with dreams of Sato mobiles and gentle caresses.

When Korra had drifted off, Asami whispered three words that somehow managed to sink into the avatar's dreams, thus protecting her from any nightmares that night and into the morning. It was the sweetest unconsciousness she had experienced in three years.

**A/N Thanks for appreciating my first M rated fic. :) It felt so strange to write an all out smut, but I tried to incorporate as much love and romance into it as I could. I'm totally open to story requests and suggestions, by the way, just send me a message or leave it in the reviews. **

**Love you guys, and fiction on. **


End file.
